halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Avalanche
Moonbase Alpha Cottonball is Moonbase Alpha people !!!! User:Halo7 :Unconfirmed, Zachary8222 23:12, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Scarab i hope they bring back the Spectre, the prowler will never be as good as it I'm thinking it will be a vehicle already in the code, like the Hornet or Prowler, possibly a souped up Elephant. A nice surprise would be the Scarab tank, but even that would be a little big for something like Sidewinder or Blood Gulch. It truly would have to be at least bigger than Sandtrap to work well. Spectre's not likely either since the Prowler and Spectre are near carbon copies of each other. Gruntyking117 18:26, 9 February 2008 (UTC) No Freaking Scarab It would be ridiculously overpowered. "LOL I PWN UR TEEM AND CANT KILL ME CUZ I CAMP SHEE SPAWN". No scarab. Bungie said it would expand on the hunter-scarab mystery, and that most likely means a crashed scarab in the center of the map or as a base or something like that. The vehicle I think is a tt hog. It makes the most sense for the dsc of the map. I agree there will not be any scarabs because you cant even control them, they are piloted by lecklogo or whatever you call them, they are basically giant Hunters, there will not be any phantoms for the same reason phantoms arent made out of Lekgolo, they are piloted by brutes/elites, i suppose. Besides, Even if there is Lekgolo in Scarabs, there is definitely something controlling them. If they were made completely out of Lekgolo then they wouldnt have giant asplody power cores, would they? Possible vehicles Here are a list of vehicles that maybe driveable 1: Spectre (In my mind the most possible) 2: Anti-Air Wraith (Very possible but probably not likely due to the fact that it rips people in half with ease). 3: *sigh* Can't believe I'm saying this buy Scarab, or maybe a piece of Scarab like the top gun. 4: Other warthogs that they previously didn't put in, like the snowhog or a different version of the hog. 5: Troop warthog 6: Any previously undrivable vehicle in the Halo series (Spirits, Shadows, Pelican, Seraph, Phantom) 7: This would be more a humor than actual use, but the Blind Wolfs maybe a drivable "vehicle" 8: However they possibly maybe refering to this video. New Campaign vehicle Here is a list of my vehicles: 1: A rocket warthog, probably not because thats practically a slower gauss 2: Troop transport hog, maybe but you cant get in the rear seats in campaign in halo 3 because Spartans and elites are too tall. 3. A new version of an elephant, like one with a mounted main weapon like an SAM or something 4. A wolverine, maybe, but it is only a small AA vehicle 5: Rhino, or a more powerful tank 6: Cougar, most likely in my opinion, a fast tank with a cannon equivalent to a gauss 7: SkyHawk, not really because its too fast powerful and can fly high altitudes, making it an unfair advantage 8: Pelican, no, for the same reason as the sky hawk 9: Albatross, maybe as scenery not drivable because it is the size of a flying elephant 10: Shortsword and Longsword, no way too fast, it would fly over the whole map and kill everyone in a second 11: SparrowHawk, would be fun but there should be another weapon on the map to destroy it easier like a mounted missle pod. 12: AA wraith, that would be really likely because its already there in campaign and would be fun in multiplayer. 13: Shade would also be a good idea 14: Spectre, is a good thing to bring back 15: Shadow would be the covenant equivalent to the TT warthog 16: Phantoms, don't really have that good of weapons, it may even be 17: NO SCARAB! It is controlled by those worm like entities and is powered by deuterium fuel 18: Spirit is a high altitude dropship with only a plasma cannon, so it would be useless. 19: Any other version of an existing vechicle 20: something we did not see in matchmaking but we did in campaign and custom games such as a hornet or scorpion 21: Something completely new and unheard of Unlimitedguy5 18:01, 9 March 2008 (UTC)--Unlimitedguy5 18:01, 9 March 2008 (UTC) None of these are going to be in the map. Bunige already stated what vehicles there would be. The "new" vehicles are the re-textured warthog, scorpion, mongoose, and toned-down hornet. Sgt. Raynor 15:10, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Longswords? Anyone ever think of a long sword being on it? User:odst fan That would be fun but a longsword would fly over any map in less than 3 seconds, i think it will be a sparrowhawk, cougar rhino or anything from halo wars is my opinion Another Theory Another theory is the pc exclusive death island, as some fans have specualted the map following the same setting as the campaign level "the covenant" this would be a map ideal for mongoose runs and all other vehicles, as many people have also said it will be the new sidewinder, it would be ideal to add shortcuts into the mountains which add a man made feel to the map, however the halo installations are not techanically natural. -Anonymous Halo Wars *Knowing Bungie, the surprising vehicle could very likely be a vehicle from Halo Wars, due to marketing, hype, and the fact that Halo Wars will release in a short time. [[User:Lovemuffin|'Lovemuffin']]Wiki UserpageTalk Page 02:27, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Snow UNSC vehicles? Awesome, but I wish they'd brought back the Spectre. ~~ Brute vehicles Bungie didn't mention any brute prowlers anywhere in the PR did they? Paradox460 - . Reply Scarab Theory I was told by a Bungie employee that Moonbase Alpha was the actually bigger map. It'll be two times bigger than Sandtrap and be on the moon. Anyways back to the scarab theory, the scarab may be the halo 2 scarab due to be commodities it has for transporting troops uninjured. Obviously the Halo 3 scarab won't be used due to overdoses of power. The scarab on the new map may have multiple plasma cannons and an accesible internal chamber like in Halo 2 which may also serve as the control room. In addition, the scarab may be invincible or have a critical hit location like in the other Halo games. And since the scarabs center body is suspended in middair, it may hold a banshee spawning point. the employee didn't say if the scarab(s) will have paint jobs with specific names like Elephants such as Leviathan. RadicalEdward2 18:23, 23 March 2008 (UTC) About the drivable UNSC vehicle in the Trivia section. I've notice somebody keeps putting up false information about the surprise drivable vehicle. That vehicle is the HORNET and only the HORNET. It is not all of the snow camouflage UNSC vehicles, because A: it was stated as a drivable vehicle, as in just one. Please stop changing it back. the hunter/scarab thing could it just be posible that the map is on the hunter homeworld and/or it has some scarabs in the background Ah, the Hunter homeworld is a [[|Te|Gas Giant]]. Snow wouldn't form in the crushing atmosphere, and neither would glaciers. There's also the fact that Bungie have said that its on the [[Installation 04 (II)|new Halo. Specops306, ''Kora '' 20:46, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Nevermind the fact that if you simply look up, you see Installation 04(II). XRoadToDawnX 00:48, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Auto turrets On the map at the bottom of the avalanche page there are two equipment symbols which look likes the Auto Turret symbol from campaign but they might just be power drains. Can anyone else see what i'm typing about?--MAX1592 08:52, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Sorry about this turns out there just power drains.--MAX1592 09:07, 8 April 2008 (UTC) this is big but small at the same time Moar Pictures! Now that the map is released, I think we need more pictures, of the setup of the map and more vehicles, etc. Just no shakey-cam pictures, please.Bllasae 02:42, 16 April 2008 (UTC) So did anyone figure out the supposed Hunter-Scarab link we were supposed to find? :Make your own topic please.Bllasae ya this map has made cft fun Hornet I think they toned the machine gun damage abit too much. It takes longer to kill someone with a Hornet than a Banshee. But I'm happy about the missiles being removed. RadicalEdward2 22:38, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Overhaul I am overhauling the Halo 3 level pages, I am getting rid of "Tips and Tricks" and putting in its place Strategies. And remember that "fun" facts about the level is to go into the Trivia section, and game play tips on betterment of online play goes into Strategies, I will also add a Forge section on GOOD ideas on how to forge the map. Things that would belong there would be stuff like: "Adding more Trip Mines on Sandtrap can take some of the focus off vehicle combat." and "Adding Shield Doors in the walk ways on Guardian can help boost the need for tactics." H3 00:45, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Weapons So many weapons, yet, no Assault Rifle?! What's with that?Thunderstream328 Here me rawr Stuff I've done 12:39, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Bungie's Chirstmas Wallpaper Has anyone closely examined Bungie's Christmas wallpaper? The one with Avalanche. If you look closely in the lower right corner, you can see the hologram from Epitaph or something with a striking resemblance to it. It's right next to the Machine Gun Turret. http://www.bungie.net/images/base_struct_images/themes/avalanche/background2.jpg --RadicalEdward2 22:58, 22 December 2008 (UTC)